battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Valparaiso
Valparaiso is map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, depicting a US assault upon the city of Valparaiso, undertaken to retake the city from Russian occupants. This battle is one of the first US Army operations in South America (in Chile, specifically) in the game. The map is available on the Rush and Squad Rush game modes. Description The American capture of Valparaiso is the next phase in their strategic plan to repel Russian Forces from Chile. Any U.S. invasion will inevitably consist of a land assault through the outlying jungle areas and an amphibious landing of infantry and armored forces along the coast. The U.S. objective is the Power Station on the outskirts of the city. If the installation can be captured and services cut off, the liberation of the city will inevitably follow suit. Rush Equipment Bases Attackers Deployment This is the starting base for the Attackers where 1 M3A3 Bradley, 1 UAV, 1 UH-60 Black Hawk and 2 Quad Bikes spawn. Defending Engineers may be able to trace and shoot down the Attackers' Black Hawk from the edge of the inaccessible gray area. After the Attackers destroy both objectives at the Fishing Port, Defenders may enter the Attackers Deployment. Fishing Port Defenders have 3 heavy machine guns encamped on 3 of the buildings, a shielded HMG inside the building facing the jungle and another placed oddly near the sea (useful for taking out flanking personnel or an unfortunate pilot who hovers within its firing cone). Objective Alpha and Bravo are both located in 2 sheds in the Fishing port, neither of which are destructible by Destruction 2.0. A good idea for the Attacking gunner of the UH-60 Black Hawk is to quickly destroy the Heavy Machine Guns, because they can pose a large threat to the helicopter. Defenders should have several Engineers and Medics on their team, to quickly deal with the M3A3 Bradley tank and sustain few casualties. Across from the Defenders' spawn, there is a Heavy Machine Gun in the window of the house. It is highly recommended that the Defenders destroy this as it offers Attackers an opportunity to mow down opposing players and provide cover for teammates moving in to arm the M-COMs. A simple grenade from a grenade launcher or an RPG can destroy this. An effective tactic for the Attackers is to equip the M3A3 Bradley with either the Active Armor Upgrade or the Electronic Warfare Package and drive it down the right pathway from the Deployment leading to the water. Bring it around behind Objective Bravo and use it as a distraction whilst the other members of the squad arm the M-COM station. Use the tank to defend Objective Bravo, and have the rest of the squad quickly arm Alpha as well. This will split the Defenders' forces between destroying the tank and defending the two objectives. This unusual tactic can be defended against by placing Anti-Tank Mines behind and around both M-COM stations. Defenders are advised to use the Heavy MGs to remove the tree cover and foliage protecting the Attackers. This cover can excellently mask Recon players and allow the Attackers to sneak towards Alpha. By destroying the cover, Defenders can easily shoot exposed opponents. Common flanking routes to defend against include the pathway that ends in the water leading to M-COM station B and moving around the left edges of the map, into the jungle around M-COM station A. Keep many medics on hand to heal and revive as this map's susceptibility to flanking and helicopter fire will no doubt cause many losses. There are many sniping tactics which can be employed in this particular attack. Most will find a hiding spot with not much of a view but with lots of cover from the forest. Though sending troops into the forest will take care of this be careful to tread to far into the forest that the base is left open to flanking. Some attacking snipers will selfishly take the helicopter and land it on the large cliff overlooking the base. Though this tactic is high risk (losing a helicopter and the possibility of being spotted to do this a few minutes in) for snipers it is high reward as it can play havoc with inexperienced players attempting to find the sniper. Some snipers will even land on the large tree in the forest. Further hindrance to Attackers can be made by the Defending teams by clearing out the trees directly infront of the base. This gives Defenders a longer line of sight of advancing Attackers. If the Attackers manage to blow up both M-COM stations, they are recommended to search for and wipe out any surviving Defenders so they cannot base camp or steal/destroy any of the vehicles. Once captured the base spawns the same vehicles with one less quad bike. Lighthouse The Lighthouse is better armed compared to the Fishing Village with 2 KORD Heavy Machine Guns and a 9M133 Kornet AT with lots of buildings and lots of cover in the back. This line is the hardest to defend due to the lack of cover between the two main houses where the bomb sites are. There is also a giant lighthouse that has no lighting inside. The lighthouse should be held onto at all costs as a few talented snipers will easily turn the battle. The lighthouse consists of 4 windows each strategically placed to view one specific area of the battlefield along with a balcony overwatching the fishing village. If possible Attacking snipers are highly recommended to use the Black Hawk to land on top of the lighthouse. From here they will gain a complete view of the current battlefield but also the fishing village should the lighthouse fall. It is possible for Attacking snipers to reach kills of double figures within just a few minutes. Also recommended is that snipers from the same squad camp on top of the lighthouse since after a few kills defenders will likely turn their attention to the now flourishing snipers. Many defenders may even switch from their current class to snipers in an attempt to kill those snipers positioned on top; however they will be at a significant disadvantage since their view is significantly inferior. Similarly another tactic for Attackers is to land the Black Hawk on top of the lighthouse and use both its minigun emplacements to reign down fire upon the defenders. If landed correctly the Black Hawk's miniguns can obtain a significantly large field of view over the battlefield in order to kill defenders. It is vital Attackers employing such a tactic carry at least one engineer, preferably two since the Black Hawk will attract much rocket fire from enemy engineers and possibly mortar strikers from enemy snipers. The defending team has it harder during due to the previous reasons as well as the fact those on foot will be attacking uphill. However the attackers also have natural cover behind rocks and such along the main path, and due to the straight sight line, a skilled marksman will easily win. As Attackers be aware of the Defenders using the lighthouse to flank you from the right side or from behind so use motion sensors to make sure you are not flanked. On the building with the 9M133 Kornet AT, it is recommended to hold the building as it cannot be destroyed by Destruction 2.0. The 9M133 Kornet AT will turn the tide of the battle immediately as 5 direct shots will destroy an M-COM station and there will be no need to plant it. Planting can be used as a bait for the AT gunner to launch a missile at the site killing everyone near it, so watch out. A is significantly harder to defend than B because A is usually the building that people take first, but let A go. Letting A go will lure all the attackers to the Bravo M-COM station which will be significantly easier to defend than two M-COM stations. If Bravo is gone, keep holding your frontline there to delay the attackers from going to the village. When overrun or killed, go to the village. The Attackers have a height disadvantage to the defenders and it can be a hellish battle if nobody makes it up. It is recommended to divide up into two forces, a main attack group and a flanking group and to have one person on the shielded HMG at the fishing port. The main attack group should take up a position on the rock in front of the M-COM stations. Assault and Medic classes should drop a lot of ammunition and health packs as the main group will come under fierce fighting and will be pinned down most of the time due to the good defenses. The main group should provide a convenient spawn and revival point once people start to break off and go for the M-COM stations. A full force attack can succeed, but it will lose a lot of tickets. Flankers should not consist of more than two squads maximum (one on console versions). It is recommended to flank by moving along the shoreline. Make sure to clear out the lighthouse if enemy snipers are present. The lighthouse will provide an important vantage point to snipe and call mortar fire. The lighthouse, while important, should not be the primary place where players should spawn, the area behind and around the Kornet is a great place to spawn. A good rule of thumb would to have no more than 3 or 4 people (2-3 on consoles) in the lighthouse. The only people that should be in the lighthouse for extended periods of time should be Recons to snipe and call mortar fire and the occasional medic to heal or revive, or the occasional Assault trooper to provide snipers with extra ammo. Otherwise the rest should move up or behind the hill near B. There will be a building with a Stationary AT that can be advantageous to winning the battle. Defenders should not focus on having an entire sniping army camped inside the lighthouse. A few snipers and the occasional drop of medkit and ammo is enough. Be aware that many players are lighthouse focused and will not attack directly choosing to flank. The main problem distraction-wise will be the helicopter and the tank as they will attack you while you defend flanking routes. If the helicopter is not taken out quickly (use the HMG, the Kornet is almost impossible to use to hit the chopper) you will get waves of soldiers behind you and be drawn into a close quarters combat fight. If the tank makes it into your base, take it out with C4 as the Kornet is always a target. The direction of battle should not be oriented toward the lighthouse. The defenders will have an even greater tactical advantage while the attackers will run out of routes to flank. Village The Village is unlocked when the Lighthouse falls. This area proves some of the hardest fighting for the defenders. The multiple buildings should be destroyed so no person can plant stealthily. Some of the buildings are built on stilts so you can hide under the floor. The AT emplacement at the back of the village to pick off M3A3 Bradleys that come by. AT mines can be placed at the road as well to great effect. For attackers, once the enemies have been cleared out, Recon players should position themselves on the hill facing the village. The person on the stationary AT should be an easy kill. Snipers can also position themselves behind the rocks on the hills or at the rock on the very bottom to provide valuable cover fire. Assault and medics should place packs at the very bottom rock to provide a convenient place to reload and/or heal. However, they should not stay there for extended periods of time. Recons should also mortar the rear most buildings for some kills and/or assist points. The lighthouse can also be a useful place (the sniping positions on the highest window is good but the lacks sight, try the exposed platforms carefully) for Recons as it still has long sight lines into the base, but a 12X High Power Scope is recommended. In the village itself, stay out of the street for as long as possible and seek close cover. Unfortunately, there are no flanking routes. Assaults with smoke grenades come in handy here. Instead, for M-COM station A, hug the cliff walls. For M-COM station B travel along the shoreline. Make sure to crouch under the stilts whenever possible. Don't go too far in the sea as you are a sitting duck while swimming. It is possible to arm the charge for M-COM B from under the floor, which can be an advantage for attackers. A good strategy would be for half the Attacking team to push up on the M-COM A side as far as possible, into the enemy spawn - take care to stay on the M-COM A side; don't cross the main road. Have the other half of the team push up on the M-COM B side, but stop at M-COM B. This forces the Defenders to spawn more or less in the center of their spawn (literally spawning right in front of the Attackers), making for a slaughter in the Defenders' spawn. In the Black Hawk, have an engineer in the passenger seat to fix the chopper in the air. Have two player manning the mini-guns and the chopper will be self-sufficient. The gunners should try not to destroy too much cover so the attackers can still try to slip in unnoticed. Once A and B have been destroyed, rear players should clean up area as best as possible as there are always a couple of players hiding waiting for an opportunity to kill players from behind and steal vehicles.. The stationary AT launcher in the lighthouse base has a clear line of shot to M-COM station Bravo, it can be used to destroy Bravo. It also has a sight line towards Alpha, but a tree needs to be cut down first. Hilltop The Hilltop is unlocked when the Village falls. Usually, this is where Defenders can gain back their edge, as they have the tactical advantage (Attackers have to attack uphill). Also, the jungle conditions and quiet environments will make Engineers or Recons armed with the VSS or the SVU useful. The VSS and SVU are especially useful as they have ghillie suits to blend in the jungle. Recon players can plant motion mines and set C4 traps. Much of the fighting here is close quarters, although medium range sniper fights are quite common, an Assault class firefight is a rare sight. Expect many hand and 40 millimeter grenades to go back and forth. Take the high ground and turn this into Guerrilla Warfare. Use many medics as the helicopter will cut down defenders with relative ease and place AT mines up the tank's route as there are only a couple of ways the tank can climb the hill. Unfortunately for the Attackers, there are no real flanking routes as all routes funnel toward the same area, resulting in a lot of casualties and heavy losses of tickets. Like the last set, stick to the edges as charging straight down the middle will only result in a lot of deaths. It is recommended to advance along the right path as it provides the most cover for attackers and the least visibility for defenders; the path gives easier access to M-COM station B. It is impossible to go in without one casualty as even the most mediocre player can pick off people from a distance. Make sure to watch the ledges when coming up the hills as there will be a lot of enemy personnel waiting to mow you down. Bradleys will not work very well here as engineers or recon players will destroy the vehicle with ease as the inclined slope will bog the Bradley down. For M-COM Station A, be aware of enemies on the ledge coming up, next to and overlooking the concrete blocks. With a fair bit of jumping, you can get up on the ledge, but you will be a vulnerable target as you try to jump up. However, you can also catch them off guard as well. Make sure to let your squad spawn on you as players on both sides will fight over and use this area to spawn. For M-COM Station B, stay to the right side of the map, plant medic packs and keep an eye on your flank because if A is lost first they will try to flank using the sandbags and concrete blocks as cover.. Last Stand This area is unlocked after the Hilltop falls.This area gives equal advantage to the attackers and defenders. The defenders are armed heavily while the attackers have the environment as their weapon. Defenders may consider taking a small grassy ridge alongside the road where they can pick off attackers coming through. Remember that Alpha is very hard to defend as the M-COM Station is located on the second floor of a two-story. It is recommended that the Attackers take a small group of soldiers, preferably with suppressed weaponry, to go along the left side of the map toward Alpha in order to sneak into the area and plant their charge. One grenade launcher shot will destroy the walls of the building and defending Alpha is very hard. Bravo is very easy to defend as the AT, the 3 HMG's and the spawn points point directly to M-COM station B. You can destroy the walls as a precaution to see the attackers, but attackers can slip in unnoticed by the cover of the rocks. And if the Attackers take the HMG's and the AT, then the defenders have lost already unless they can recover it. The UH-60 Black Hawk will often land to deploy troops in the hot zone (near Bravo) where all the troops can be killed by a good ambush or a suppressive heavy machine gunner who will shoot the attackers on sight. If this area is lost, then the Defenders lose the match. As for the Attackers, the Black Hawk can be used for the search and destroy tactic where you charge in by landing from a helicopter and cause as many casualties as possible and extract by a helicopter. This is particularly dangerous as the participants of the mission have no other way to extract than to run back to a clear safe zone which could ultimately cost the respawn tickets. If the Black Hawk is to land in the middle of the base, the pilots or even the troops inside could get shot as they're extracting ultimately costing more reinforcement tickets making the search and destroy tactic a gamble. A more conventional way would be to have some snipers on the ridge suppressing the HMG's and any other soldiers on Defense and have the rest of the team flank while the Black Hawk provides close air support. A team of defenders may try to shoot the Black Hawk down which will result in an easy kill for the sniper or the ground forces. The defenders who assault the ground forces could be taken out by snipers or the Black Hawk. During the intense fighting, one could stealthily sneak into the Defense area and place charges. Squad Rush Valparaiso is a map for Squad Rush. It has 2 M-COM stations and begins at the Village and ends at the Hilltop. Onslaught Valparaiso is one of the 4 maps featured in Onslaught mode. The time of day has been changed to night time, slightly illuminated by moonlight. Equipment Bases Fishing Port Upon arrival, there will be a 9M133 Kornet inside the small warehouse right behind the flag. This can be a potential danger to players using an M3A3 Bradley. After the flag has been captured, a BMD-3 will come around from the Lighthouse hilltop on the main road. Players can use the 9M133 Kornet or the M3A3 Bradley to quickly dispose of it, or use their infantry weapons. Lighthouse There is no flag, but there are enemies. Once the base is cleared of enemies, a Mark V Patrol Boat will come from the waters near the Village and fire rockets at the players. It should be quickly disposed of before proceeding to the Village. Village The Village is difficult for players using an infantry approach. It is very dark and there is a lot of cover, so it can be very difficult to spot enemies. There is also a KORD with a ballistic shield near the flag, which can easily dispose of the players on harder difficulties. If the players use the M3A3 Bradley and have Engineers, the base is much more simple to clear, as players will be more protected, and even if enemy Engineers use their RPGs, a player as an Engineer can repair the Bradley. This will also make the KORD very easy to get rid of. Hilltop This base is also very difficult to clear with an infantry approach. Enemies will hide in the jungle foliage and will be very hard to see. There will also be enemies in the small house next to the flag, which can shoot outside the windows with their Shotguns, easily surprising players. There will also be a KORD with a ballistic shield a bit further on the side of the road. Once the initial enemies have been disposed of, two Vodniks will rush by and target players with the KORDs and the drivers will exit and use their infantry weapons. This is easily cleared by the M3A3, as most of the enemies' weaponry (KORDs, Shotguns, Vodniks) cannot affect the M3A3. However, a player using an infantry approach can kill an enemy in a Vodnik and use the vehicle for themselves. Last Stand Along the way, enemy Recons will often be present in the jungle foliage. Upon arrival, a KORD with a ballistic shield will be placed in the small warehouse at the back of the base. A BMD-3 will also appear. This base is also easily cleared with the M3A3 Bradley, as the only threats to the tank is the enemy BMD-3 and enemy Engineers. If a player has stolen a Vodnik, this can be used against infantry if it has support from an M3A3, as the enemies will usually target the M3A3 rather than the Vodnik. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this map. Outcome Russian Victory American forces fail to take the power station and a F/A-18 Hornet is shot down. Soon afterwards, the US forces destroy the city with all Russian forces and trapped civilians in the city, severely cutting support to the United States from allied and neutral countries in South America. US Victory The power station is taken and almost immediately, numerous UH-60 Black Hawks begin the assault on the city. Which not long after, is liberated by the US Army. Trivia *With only one completely destructible building (the building with the Stationary AT and Heavy MG in the last base), this map has the least destruction in Bad Company 2. Videos Bad Company 2 Valparaiso Loading Theme|'Valparaiso' loading theme. Valparaiso Trick Shortcut Demonstration|Video visualizes possible shortcuts and paths. Gallery Image:Valparaso.jpg|Valparaiso Image:Valparasorush.jpg|Valparaiso BC2 Valparaiso AD Overview HQ.png|Photo display where stationary weapons are placed in Rush mode. At the Attackers Deployment Fishing Port base. BC2 Valpariso Overview Lighthouse.png|Photo display where stationary weapons are placed in Rush mode. At the Lighthouse base. Valparaiso Combat Area.png|The Rush mode, from an aerial viewpoint. Valparaiso City Texture.png|The Valparaiso city texture as seen in the background. BC2 MG36.png|Perspectival overview of the Village stage part. ru:Вальпараисо Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company 2